<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a great student is what the teacher hopes to be by RexIsMyCopilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519433">a great student is what the teacher hopes to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot'>RexIsMyCopilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin/Obi-Wan [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Secret Relationship, shy Anakin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has doubts about how to be a good master for Ahsoka. Obi-Wan is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin/Obi-Wan [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a great student is what the teacher hopes to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/gifts">27beansprouts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>27beansprouts gave me the inspiration for this one! I hope I did it justice!</p><p>The prompt: obi-wan is really in the mood to for...... sexy time........ but anakin isn't (shockingly), and how they deal with that situation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the score now, Master?” Ahsoka grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know it’s five to six, Snips,” Anakin frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to lose?” she pressed playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more time, winner take all,” he smirked, pressing a button on the wall of the dojo, resetting the obstacle course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on, old man,” Ahsoka cracked a smile before lunging head first into the course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say ‘start’!” Anakin called after her but leapt forward in an attempt to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka dodged under a lifting platform and looked back to see Anakin close at her heels, but still behind enough she had a chance to win. She ducked under another platform where Anakin went around giving her enough time to charge towards the finish with Anakin following in a close second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I take all,” she bragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bragging is not the Jedi way,” Anakin scolded teasingly, catching his breath. “And besides, you cheated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Are you looking for a rematch so I can win again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced down at her, considering her offer. “I wish I could, but I have a Council meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka grimaced, knowing Anakin’s dislike when asked to attend them. “Lucky you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was always told that there’s no such thing as luck,” Anakin returned her grimace. “I’m beginning to believe that’s true.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Anakin pressed the button on the wall of the dojo for the eleventh time since he started. The Council meeting had been somehow worse than he was expecting and Master Windu seemed out to get him every time he even opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slight embarrassment bubbled up inside him seeing the obstacle course reset. How had Ahsoka won so consistently? How had she beat him? Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran the course again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one more time to be sure.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said pleasantly from where he sat at Anakin’s kitchen table. He set his tea down carefully, looking up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” Anakin acknowledged with a small smile. “Make yourself at home,” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin could have sworn he saw a flash of insecurity in Obi-Wan’s expression before saying, “I can leave if you prefer. I realize it was rather presumptuous of me to wait for you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kidding,” Anakin said quickly. “I like it,” he promised. And he meant it. That wasn’t a lie to make Obi-Wan feel better. “Just don’t touch my droid,” he peered over at the counter to make sure everything was still in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced at the kettle and had the fleeting thought that maybe caf would make him feel better. He filled the kettle with water, but before he could set it on the stove to begin boiling, Obi-Wan was behind him, his hands glancing up his sides. Anakin shivered, not out of desire but because of the sudden chill that ran down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Obi-Wan asked, his brow furrowed with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin immediately became acutely aware of the sweat that had dried on his body causing him to shiver almost uncontrollably. “I guess I worked myself a little too much in the dojo,” he shrugged. He set the kettle on the stove but didn’t start the burner. “Maybe I should shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some company?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be long,” Anakin said with a crooked smile. He kissed Obi-Wan on the side of his cheek and walked towards the ‘fresher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot water from the shower was enough to shake some of the bad events of the day off. He grabbed for a bottle of shampoo and accidentally came back with Obi-Wan’s. He looked at the bottle, warmth blooming in his chest, as he thought about how Obi-Wan kept some personal items at his place. He decided he really did enjoy having Obi-Wan embedded so thoroughly in his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished washing and reluctantly stepped out of the shower, grabbing urgently for his towel. After drying off as best he could, he donned a pair of pants and shirt, not bothering to pick up the clothes from the floor of his ‘fresher. It seemed at this point like an insurmountable task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back into the kitchen, he saw a cup of caf waiting for him at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Maker, thank you,” Anakin mumbled gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call me Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan said seriously, though the twitch of his mouth to the side gave away his tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a small laugh and sat at the table. He took a drink and slumped forward, burying his head in his arms with his chest resting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?” Obi-Wan ventured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A day, I guess,” Anakin shrugged, not moving from his position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan set his book down and smirked. “Can I make it better?” he asked softly, reaching over and sliding his hand slowly up Anakin’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shut his eyes, feeling Obi-Wan’s hand make its way to his groin. He blushed from embarrassment that even with Obi-Wan’s hand rubbing gently over his cock, he oddly didn’t feel in the mood. “Hmm,” he grunted. “Obi-Wan,” he started and reached down to stop Obi-Wan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan removed his hand quickly, somewhat taken aback at the turn of events. “Anakin,” he said gently. “You can tell me,” he pressed. He tried reaching through their bond, but all he felt was embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” Anakin stuttered. He rested his forehead in the palms of his hand, elbows on the table, so he wouldn’t have to look at Obi-Wan. “I guess I don’t really feel like doing that right now. I don’t know why. Maybe I’m just tired,” he offered as a feeble excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan got up from his chair and knelt next to where Anakin sat, his hand on Anakin’s knee. “Dear one,” he said, his voice tender. “You should never feel bad about telling me ‘no’. And you don’t need a reason for saying ‘no’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I don’t hate you. And ‘no’ is a complete sentence by itself,” Obi-Wan continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Anakin grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, look at me,” Obi-Wan coaxed, trying to get Anakin to lift his head from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Anakin said with a mischievous grin and couldn’t keep himself from laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Obi-Wan laughed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin rolled his head so he was half looking at Obi-Wan who was still kneeling at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to hurt my feelings if you just don’t feel like having sex,” Obi-Wan said lightly. “It’s going to happen. And at some point it’s going to happen where you want sex and I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what are you going to do now?” Anakin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clearly want to,” Anakin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan explained slowly. “I’ll live. Sex is not the reason that I’m here right now,” he promised. “I’m here because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just frustrating,” Anakin sighed with exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit with me,” Obi-Wan stood, picking up his book, and held his hand out for Anakin to take it. Anakin obliged, following Obi-Wan to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sat at the end of the couch, pulling Anakin with him. Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan’s side, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A history of Mandalore,” Obi-Wan replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re in the mood at all,” Anakin joked and let his eyes close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, who can blame me when I have you next to me?” Obi-Wan teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look tired,” Obi-Wan said, glancing down from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Anakin shrugged. “Maybe Mandalorian histories put me right to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shifted slightly, causing Anakin to lift his head. “Lie down,” Obi-Wan said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin decided not to put up a fight and stretched across the couch, his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan continued reading, his free hand running through Anakin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m very good at being a master,” Anakin mumbled out the words into the silent room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand stilled. “What makes you say that?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else to teach her,” Anakin shrugged. “She’s already so good. Sometimes I think she should be teaching me,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A great student is what the teacher hopes to be,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Anakin laughed derisively. “And what did I teach you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Obi-Wan said without hesitation, combing his fingers back through Anakin’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a sharp burst of laughter. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer honestly, do you think she’s ready to be a knight?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin mulled the question over in his head. “No,” he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or am I letting my attachment to her cloud my judgment?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right. Your judgment isn’t clouded,” Obi-Wan answered. “You’re a great teacher, dear one. Just because she can beat you on the obstacle course occasionally doesn’t make you less of one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told you about that?” Anakin scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did happen to mention it,” Obi-Wan grinned. “Anakin,” he said seriously, “you are a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. You may not see it, but Ahsoka is learning much from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stayed silent for a short time, taking into consideration all Obi-Wan had said. “You might be right,” he conceded eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know I’m right,” Obi-Wan said. “On this matter, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Anakin said, pushing himself up from the couch. He stretched his arms to the side and turned to Obi-Wan. Cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek in his hand, he said softly, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For understanding.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and commenting! I genuinely appreciate it. &lt;3</p><p>I know that books aren't really a thing in SW universe, but it felt weird having a data pad of a Mandalorian history? Probably a personal thing I have to get over lol.</p><p>And is it a shower? I don't know. I try to look up stuff, but I'm not always successful.</p><p>Also, if you ever have ideas for stories, let me know because sometimes inspiration is hard... :|</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>